usXuk say you love me
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: france calls a meeting that turns out to be a big party/sleepover. when the group play dares, france dares america to kiss england that leads to some activity in the bedroom. i suck at writing these DX any way please review


UsXuk request

"ne china I dare you not to say aru for a whole day"

"no problem aru yo"

china said then covered his mouth.

"ha you said aru" Italy said pointing at china like the idiot he is.

"remember what I said who happen if you didn't do your dare~" France said making the rape face at china.

"FRANCE NO RAPING CHINA" Germany shouted angrily.

"its my turn aru yo…England I dare you not to drink tea for the rest of the day" china said smiling. I looked up from my tea cup at china

"no way you bloody twat" I shouted making china jump a lil. I looked back into my tea cup sighing.

If your wondering how I got into this idiotic situation, it all started when France called me begging me to come over to his house. I obviously told him to piss off but he wouldn't shut up so I ended up reluctantly saying yes. When I got there it was like a blood party. France had invited that idiotic Italy, Germany and Japan. There were the usual five of us including Latvia who Russia had obviously dragged along. As I looked around I wonder were Alfred was, he was always up for any kinda party. Just at that moment America burst through the door.

"THE HERO IS HERE!" he shouted smiling happily. After a while France suggested that we play a game just for fun, I was totally against this idea but Alfred thought it was a brilliant idea and dragged my over the France's big dinning table. America wanted to play dares so everyone just went along with him….bad idea.

So that is the story to why I am sitting here bored out of my bloody skull.

"Arthur its your turn~" America said while stuffing his face with a hamburger. I suddenly had an great idea

"America I dare you not to eat a hamburger for the rest of the day"

America froze and stared at me in horror.

"WHY ENGLAND!" he screamed clinging to me.

"get off you twat"

I said, hitting him until he got off.

This stupid game of dares went on for ages, it went on for long I soon just started day dreaming about where I would fly on my magical pony tonight. My attention was soon brought back to the game when I heard Russia say it was France's turn. France looked over at America and I and smirked evilly.

"hey America I dare you to kiss England~" France said still smirking.

"….um…okay!"

America shouted, obviously not realising what sort of kiss France was expecting.

My heart started pounding in my chest as I looked at America then at France.

"w-what no way"

I said trying to make myself sound like I would never think of doing such a thing but I failed miserably. France stood up and walked over to America and I then dragged us out the room. "Hey France were are you taking us you bloody git!" France suddenly stopped and shoved us into a room.

"have fun~" he said as he closed the door and dashed away.

I looked t America who was already sitting on the king sized bed. I sighed then sat beside him. We both just looked at each other awkwardly then America said the said the most idiotic thing ever.

"hey England do you think this is the bed France rapes people on?"

America…YOU BLOODY IDIOT, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" I shouted at him.

"bloody hell"

America looked down slightly then looked up at me, gazing into my eyes.

"England…what do you think of me?"

I just blinked at him blushing slightly when I heard him say that. _oh god I cant tell him how I really feel…how I… _I_ thought blushing more._

"…well I…"

America sighed then leaned closer to me.

"at least you don't hate me….but you might after this"

He then pressed his lips to mine softly. My eyes widened with shock but I soon closed them leaning into to the kiss. America pulled away slightly pressing his forehead against mine.

"hey Arthur I love you….do you like me…that way?"

"I…do you love you that way you idiot" I said a deep now covering my face. Suddenly America smirked and pushed me down onto the bed.

"what the hell are you doing Alfred" I asked even though I knew exactly what he was doing.

"if we do it here then this bed wont only have France's cum on it"

I slightly blushed as I got metal images in my head.

"America you idiot" I mumbled making eye contact with him. Alfred smiled and pressed his lips to mine again, but this time a lot rougher. I kissed him back, my hands finding there way into his messy hair. Alfred licked my bottom lip nipping it slightly. I opened my mouth and shuddered as I felt Alfred wet tongue rub against my own.

America pulled away slightly looking at me his eyes full of lust.

"do yo want to continue?" he asked, placing a hand on my check caressing it slowly. I nodded, blushing slightly. Alfred started to unbutton my shirt leaving tiny kisses down my neck and onto my chest. I moaned as he sucked on my neck nipping at the skin. I moaned louder as he sucked on my collar bone leaving large hickey.

"A-Alfred" I gasped then moaned as he grinded his hips against mine. He then laced his fingers across my chest.

"hmm?" America said while sucking on my nipple, playing with it with his tongue.

"if your gonna d-do it then bloody hurry up"

I nearly whispered, griping the bed sheets.

Alfred smiled and took of his own shirt.

"don't worry Arthur the hero is good in bed" He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly blushing a dark shade of red. He kissed and licked down my body till he got to my waist. He then undid my pants and removed my boxers. Alfred then took off his own boxers. I gazed at America as he brought a hand up to my head, lacing his fingers through my hair.

"your ready Arthur?"

"y-yeah" I stuttered looking into his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly Alfred stuck a finger in me, I closed my eyes tightly determined not to scream out. He then stuck a second finger in then a third.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" I screamed out griping Alfred's shoulders. After a while he took his fingers out.

"this is g-"

"I know its gonna bloody hurt" I interrupted nearly shouting at him. He then thrust his cock into me, I screamed then moaned.

He thrust into me slowly at first but then picked up the pace as I clung to him, leaving scratches down his bare back.

America then started pumping me hard length, thrusting at the same time.

"ngh A-Alfred f-faster"

I moaned between gasps for air. He pumped me faster, whispering my name.

"ugh Alfred im gonna cum!"

I screamed, griping onto his shoulders. I moaned loudly as I felt Alfred cum inside of me. Alfred moaned as well as I came all over out stomachs. Alfred pulled out of me collapsing onto the bed beside me, panting heavily. I managed to turn over to face Alfred, wincing slightly in pain. Alfred pulled me into a tight embrace so that our foreheads touched.

"I love you Arthur"

He whispered hugging me tighter

"I love you too, git"

I mumbled snuggling into him.

Just at that moment the door opened.

"oh…mien…gott.."

I heard Germany's voice say. I peered over Alfred to see Germany standing in the door way with a shocked expression on his face.

"ne doitsu, what is it?"

Italy said hugging Germany from behind.

"…uh nothing Italy…lets go back to the others"

"…but Germany its my nap time and I really want to sleep in a bed with you"

Italy whined hugging Germany tighter.

"…then lets go to another room"

Germany said shutting the door and dragging Italy away.

_If he tells the others he's dead_ I thought before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
